


Hold me

by North



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, RPF - Fandom, RPS
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Actors, Comfort, Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel movies - Freeform, Nightmares, One Shot, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Sleep, Storms, Thor - Freeform, avengers rpf - Freeform, avengers rps - Freeform, real person - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/North/pseuds/North
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decides to sleep with Jeremy as he is all alone, in claws of fever and loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me

Chris felt the bed shake twice, as he opened his eyes just to see a dark room around him. The darkness wasn't really there, the room just seemed to be missing everything it carried within by the daylight. The wind was blowing mad, the whole building seemed to tremble in the storm. The rain whooshed against everything on earth, the rain drops were heavy as heck, just like Jeremy's mind.  
He had had fever for couple days, it had gotten worse. Every second in the storm was painful for him. Chris knew that, and decided to sleep next to him for this night. Only for this night. Jeremy gasped few times. The sound was haunting, it creeped on Chris's scalp, sent shivers down his spine. He felt the bed move again, and heard quiet sobbing next to him. Chris turned around to his right side to see Jeremy's head shake a bit on the white pillow.

Night was dark, the streetlight shined its cold light through the blinders. It sieved through them and showed a broken silhouette of Jeremy to Chris's tender eyes. His sight was rather blurry, as he had fell really deep asleep in the evening. Something woke him up. Chris wasn't sure if it was the storm or the sudden movement of the bed. He looked up to Jeremy's back and saw his muscles tense and shiver.  
"Jeremy?" He whispered and got on his right elbow, "Is everything okay?"  
Jeremy turned around, eyes flashed open in panic.  
He stared at Chris with his soulful, colourful eyes. Chris lied down again and put his left hand on Jeremy's right shoulder. His skin was burning hot, and the shoulder under Chris's palm was shaky. For a good while, they just stared to eachother. "I'm scared." Jeremy mumbled and shut his eyes firmly. Chris nodded to himself and huffed. Cold air moved in the room and landed on Jeremy's face. He felt shivers on his body. "They are just hallucinations." Chris whispered, and Jeremy nodded, biting his lower lip. His dreams had been quite mad for the days he had been sick. Jeremy's breathing was fast. Chris was afraid Jeremy would faint if he continued breathing that way. In the middle of the rumbling night, Chris heard a faint, begging sound in front of him.  
"Hold me."

Jeremy turned around, wrapping himself in his cover. He moved next to Chris, who had gotten closer to him. "Grab me. Don't let me away." Jeremy cried quietly. Everything was so confusing, like a stormy sea. Nothing felt real, he was slipping away. Everything he ever had experienced had vanished in the atoms of uranus, everything he had seen flushed down to deepest cracks of hell. Everything around him was spinning, getting closer to him, while he was drifting away from everything. His whole body felt like it was made from heavy sement, but in the same time, he felt very empty and unreal.  
Chris placed his left leg on the shaking swag, and closed his left arm around it. Jeremy leaned his forehead against Chris's forearm and cried silent tears on the bedsheets. Chris closed his eyes and tried to calm him down by just being around him, mentally and physically. Chris leaned his head closer to the pillow Jeremy had slipped off his head from. Two men, changed sentiments, feelings and energy by being present in the same moment, at the same time, in the same place. Chris felt Jeremy's hurt, his pain and anxiety, but could keep it away from himself. When Jeremy vented his agony, Chris was able to calm him down by conducting it away. His misery rained down with the water that ran off the roof, fell harshly on the ground, gyrating from rocks into the air in petite splashes. Chris felt Jeremy's breathing take more regular form, he had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself and pressed his head against Jeremy's pillow as the storm started to settle down, rumbling away in the distance.


End file.
